The Survival Of The Human Species
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: the world was black with the sound of destruction and they were the last two standing on a shattered world. NOT a death fic. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Survival Of The Human Species

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: NOT Harm/Mac

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Believe it or not, this actually has a plot.

!!!WARNINGS: graphic sex, explicit words, NC-17 material. If you're not supposed to read this, then scram!!!

SUMMARY: the world was black with the sound of destruction and they were the last two standing on a shattered world. NOT Harm/Mac. NOT a death fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hit the ground roughly, the impact triggering grunts of pain from both of them.

But it didn't stop them.

Sounds of passion were growled into each other's mouths as hands tore at their clothes, removing the obstacles.

The sound of ripping buttons filled the air as the two halves of her blouse gave way, revealing her generous satin-clad bosom to his heated stare.

His hungry mouth attached itself to her nipples through the material, drawing a gasp from her throat and causing her to arch her back, pushing her ample breasts into his face.

Passionately he tore her bra apart and wasted no time in finding his prize, his wicked tongue flattening and dragging over her hard and extremely sensitive nubs, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He alternated between licking the nipple, licking the areola and bitting her engorged button. Soon, he switched to her other breast, leaving the first one glistening with his saliva and her perspiration.

She was being overwhelmed by sensation and the realization of their desperate situation, knowing it was their sworn duty to do this.

And then she could think no more as his hand stole down her body, lifting up her uniform skirt, pushing the crotch of her panties aside, but leaving them in place and whole, and plunging his finger deep inside her body, causing her body to shatter in an explosion of light, sensation and sound.

He continued thrusting, making her orgasm longer, but finally slowed down and stopped, because she was so over-sensitised that it was becoming painful.

Finally, he crawled up her body and took her into his arms, just holding her as her body shook from the after-shocks of her climax and murmuring words of love to her, as they were laying in the high-mountain grass.

10 minutes later, when she recovered, a small, soft, gentle hand crept down to the zipper of his pants and quickly undid it, releasing him from his cotton prison.

She stroked him strongly a couple of times, using her thumb to spread the moisture, that had appeared out of the slit, all over the head of his member.

Then, in a swift move that surprised him, she turned around, went on all fours, straddled him and took him into her mouth.

Harm closed his eyes at the feeling as her hot mouth pulled him in, groaning as she continued down his length until her nose hit his testicles, having taken him in fully, deep into her throat, past her gag reflex.

Then he opened his eyes and saw her blood-filled lips before his eyes, dripping with her delicious juices, intoxicating him with the heady scent of her arousal.

He raised his head and, with his hands on her firm, muscular hips, got her to spread her knees, thus lowering her rump towards his lips.

He took a few seconds just to fill his lungs with her intoxicating scent and then dove into her, his moan at her taste echoing hers at being eaten by him.

They pleasured each other this way, until he was near the brink himself.

Then he gently lifted her mouth off of him, lest it be over too soon, and continued his assault on her pleasure centre. She lifted her upper body, so she was straddling his face, and started pulling and pinching her nipples, aiding him in his quest.

He brought her to the edge repeatedly, but then stopped, leaving her whimpering in disappointment and need.

Finally, he lifted her off his face and, once he himself rose to his knees and turned around to face her, guided her on her back in the middle of the mountain meadow.

Then he moved between her muscular thighs and, after stroking himself one more time to insure he was hard enough, he locked his eyes with hers and finally pushed inside her body.

As the bulbuous head slipped inside of her, followed by the rest of him until he was seated in fully, she errupted with the strength of a supernova.

Having been brought to the brink and then stopped so many times over, she'd been extremely aroused and sensitive, and the simple experience of him breaching her tight channel, her feeling every vein and every ridge of his member sliding against her snug walls, was enough to send her into orbit.

He waited, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from ending too soon, and just enjoyed the uncontrolled pulsing and squeezing and releasing of her inner muscles as they milked him, trying to get him to release his potent seed, to milk it out of him and send it up to her fertile, waiting egg, where his sperms would complete their ultimate assignment.

It was a big effort, but he waited until her release was finished and she was coherent again.

He wanted her to feel every second of their first time together, it was important to him and she had the right to remember every moment of their first time, the first time that ultimately ended with them creating their first child, she had the right to remember how they made their baby.

---------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! so I know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he slowly pulled out of her and just as slowly pushed back in, letting her get accustomed to his size. She was tight and, had he not known better due to the lack of an obstacle, he could've sworn she was a virgin. Yet, he didn't know she truly WAS a virgin, she had torn her hymen during one of the most strenuous days of basic training. It was her first time and it was definitely a memorable one, not just because of the fact that _he_ was making love to her. The other reasons were that whole apocalypse stuff and the we're-trying-to-make-a-baby-to-repopulate-the-planet thingy. 

Once he established a rhythm he let go of her hips, where he'd been anchoring himself with an intensity, and, with one hand, started playing with her clit and, with the other, with her nipples.

She was just laying back, too exhausted to move, content to stay on her back and still be looking into his eyes, happy to let him do all the work and just enjoy the waves of pleasure he kept giving her from those 3 different sources and from knowing that it was HE that was doing it to her, that it would be HIS baby that she would carry and give birth to, that HE was the one that survived with her, that HE was the only human left with her on this barren planet.

Soon, his hands abandoned their posts and he stilled, just being still in her body, while he started undoing the remnants of her uniform.

By now she'd regained enough strength to help him and she did so.

Finally she was naked and he transferred his attention to his own clothes, soon being naked from waist up.

Then he slowly slid out of her, causing her to issue a protesting whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness and loss. He quickly shed the rest of his clothes and was back with her in a flash.

With a gentle nudge he had her turned over on all fours and suddenly she was filled to bursting with him again. This time her eyes rolled in their sockets at the depth he achieved in this position.

Then he started thrusting inside of her, but this time it was not as gentle as before, it was more primal and their grunts and the slurping sounds of him sliding in and out of her well lubricated sheath were loud in the still evening mountain air.

Maybe it was the circumstances, maybe it was the feelings that the knowledge that they were alone on this planet, that they were trying to create a baby, that she was the only woman on the planet left (privately he was glad that he'd been left with a woman, especially with this woman, than with a guy, otherwise he was sure he would've eventually killed himself from loneliness, from missing what only love can give), that she'd been one of his closest friends in the previous world too (he couldn't imagine being left with anyone else, to have to do what they were doing, to do this with a stranger), maybe it was the feelings that he'd had for her even during 'before', but had suppressed, it didn't matter what, but it had never before felt like this, he had never before felt like this while engaging in this physical past-time, never before had this activity felt this delicious, fantastic, fulfilling, great.

He admired and caressed her flawless back, her perfect, smooth, supple and firm skin, glistening with sweat in the dying light, with her moans echoing in the night.

Moments before he would've climaxed he pulled most of the way out and pinched the root of his erection, preventing his ejaculation. After a minute or a two to recover he started again. As she'd already climaxed 2 times, it was taking her longer this time, so he was planning on crossing the finish line with her.

He closed his eyes and just let himself submerge in her sounds of passion, in her cries of 'more' and 'harder', her words of love, her heavy breathing and the kinky sounds her body made as he moved within her, so turned on she was producing copious amounts of her natural lubricant.

To distract himself from ending too quickly he thought back to the events that had led them to this.

---------------------------------------------------

The conspiracy theorists had been right. The government had been hiding things.

Ugly things.

Things that eventually became fed up with this planet and came one day, while he and the woman who was now his life-mate were travelling home from an assignment through these mountains; and then these hostile forces had oblitterated all human life on the planet. They were the only two left alive of more than 6 billion people.

The reason why they hadn't been killed was unknown to them, but he theorised that the aliens could not detect them due to some exotic minerals this area was famous for. They were lucky they'd just been crossing this part of the country, of the planet, at the exact moment when the sky came down on Earth. Or unlucky, because they were left alone on an entire planet.

That was 10 months ago.

It'd taken them a month of searching for any survivors, a month of disappointment, grief over losing their friends, their whole planet, a month to come to terms with the horrifying truth that they were alone, completely alone.

It was a relief, however, when they'd realized that the aliens had taken all major power sources with them. The planet had been liberated of the danger of nuclear powerplants and anything powered by nuclear reaction, which included submarines and carriers and such and all nuclear warheads. The bastards apparently needed the radioactive materials. No reactor would melt down because it's handlers were not alive anymore, the planet would eventually revert back to it's pristine form and nature would overgrow what were once great cities and infrastructure.

Nature has a way of healing itself, but it still needs an outside force to help it.

And if they, and their descendants, were to survive, then they would need nature recovered, if not for anything else, then at least for the food forrests can provide.

In the end they'd decided to come back to this mountain that had protected them, that had saved their lives, even though they still weren't sure whether to be thankful for it or not. The question whether to stay together or part their ways hadn't even come up, they had automatically chosen to stay together. Their chances of survival were better when together, and only the other's company was able to battle the loneliness.

And now, ten months later, they had finally come to terms with their situation and were forced to face with the fact that they had a duty to fulfill. A duty of greater proportions than any before. Contrary to their previous duty as members of a military that did not exist anymore, their end duty was no longer to take lives, but to give life. They'd been given a duty of proportions that no other human being had ever had before. Except for the first two homo sapiens sapiens, of course. It was also doubtful that those two had even realized the enormity of their situation, given that they still weren't capable of much thinking past their instincts and urges. That would only come later, as the species progressed.

It was left to them to repopulate this planet with humans, giving the human race a new start and hopefully a smarter start with a future where it wouldn't commit the same stupid mistakes.

Which led to their finally having to face their feelings for each other, feelings that had been hidden for so long, even to themselves. It had made the whole thing easier, the idea of becoming sexually involved, because it meant it wouldn't be just sex with the intention of repopulating Earth, but it would be making love with the intention of creating a baby, a progeny that would make them immortal. Something which would've been their intention also had human life not been destroyed, once they'd faced their feelings for each other in their previous lives.

Which is how they came to be making love on their mountain, in their uniforms, as a way of saying goodbye to what they'd once been. They would be making a visit to the local (abandoned) base soon to stock up on everything they would need. But until then, they had something important to accomplish.

---------------------------------------------------

Finally he sensed that she was near and he turned her around urgently, needing to look into her eyes as they went over the edge, his hand again going to her clit and the other pulling at her nipple, stretching her breast, adding just enough pain to her pleasure that her arousal sky-rocketted.

When he sensed she was at the thresh-hold and he could hold on no more he pinched her clit once roughly and then she went off like the big bang, screaming so loudly that he was sure people in the next valley over could hear her, had there been any people but them left.

With her muscles milking him he could hold on no longer and he heaved a mighty push, pushing past her cervix and started spraying thick ropes directly into her womb.

Just before he collapsed on top of her he managed to ball up his shirt and put it under her hips, propping them up, to help with keeping his sperm inside her so it could do it's job. Then his muscles and joints all turned to puddle and he collapsed on top of her, still lodged within her, as the millions of microscopic sperms raced towards her fertile egg to create the next generation, the progeny of a new world.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm not used to writing smut, so they helped my confidence in this area immensely.

**Foxmac, Bettina: **attractive ideas, but I was trying to stay clear from connections with any other shows in regards to the aliens, so I was careful not to name them or give even a little hint of who they were. This fic has no connection with SG-1 or X-Files, but I can honestly say that I did give it a thought of making it an x-over with SG-1. Perhaps some other, longer fic... thank you for the reviews

**anon:** I hope you're not disappointed with the end pairing, it just felt right, thank you for the review.

**Dot, Cassandra30:** thank you for the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jen traced Harm's features with a loving finger, gazing up at him tenderly as he was still laying on top of her, a blanket beneath them both.

While he was heavy she didn't want him to move, she was enjoying the feel of his bulk pushing her into the ground too much. She loved him and such close contact with this man she loved made her insides turn to mush and her heart sing with love. But, most of all, she just craved the feeling of him in her arms and of her being in his arms, of holding each other close. His strong frame on top of her made it real to her what they just did. Besides, he was like a human furnace, keeping her warm against the night chill and the feeling of him still being inside her, still connecting them, was something that grounded her.

Finally his eyes opened, the completely satisfied look in them making her smile tenderly at him, her lover, her beloved.

"Hey." she whispered and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." he whispered back. "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic." she grinned at him. "You think we did it?"

He mulled it over. "I hope so. Otherwise we'll just continue trying. I hope you won't mind..." He grinned.

"I'm all for that." she rolled her hips against him just a little, being careful not to make him slip out of her.

Harm groaned, which brought another satisfied grin from Jen.

"So, my beloved husband." her gold ring glinted in the moonlight as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What do you say we retire into the cabin?"

"Yeah, okay, but not just yet, I'm enjoying myself right now." he sent a leer at her, to which she responded by tightening her muscles around him, causing him to groan.

"So, how did you like it?" inquired Harm of his spouse, once he regained his composure.

"I loved it, especially this post-apocalyptic thing, but let's not overdo it, okay? While it gave a certain edge to the whole thing, the scenario itself is pretty uncomfortable."

"I know." agreed Harm. "Next time it's your turn, can't wait to see how it turns out."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like my surprise..." growled Jen huskily, then added the word she knew would have an effect on him "..., sir."

Harm's eyes darkened and she could feel him hardening inside of her.

Inwardly she smiled, knowing it always had the same effect on him, as it did on her when he called her by her former rank.

The reminders of their former professional relationship, before Jen had resigned from the Navy, graduated and started practicing Clinical Psychology, and of the fact that they'd been in love even then, both having many different fantasies of which most entailed their uniforms, various rooms at HQ and various pieces of furniture, brought them back to the time when their feelings were still forbidden.

This false feeling of forbidden fruit, a pretense of them breaking the regs and feeling the thrilling danger of being found out, never failed to have an effect on either of them. And their using the other's previous rank sometimes led to some of the hottest and most mind blowing love making of their relationship.

Their marriage, now 2 years strong, just kept getting stronger after they'd both retired from the Navy, going over to the private sector, Harm having retired with his full 20 and a Captain's rank and pension.

Jen was now working as a successful clinical psychologist, with her own practice, and did an occasional profitable stint as a civilian contractor at Bethesda, with occasional very profitable consulting she did for the government, while Harm had his own law firm and was a consultant for all matters Maritime Law and his business was going nicely, with clients ranging from different Navies (even other nations' Navies hired him), to other branches of the government, shipping corporations, other governments and even the UN, EU and other organizations. With it being his own firm he regulated his own work hours and always made sure to be home at the same time as Jen (video conferencing and secured encrypted email are such a wonderful thing, it meant he didn't even have to travel so much anymore), because his wife meant more to him than his job and he wanted to spend every second of their time with her.

And now they were trying to add to their family and for this reason they'd taken a 2-week vacation in the mountains with no-one around where they could spend the whole time naked, indoors and outdoors, making love, without any protection, with the sole intention of conceiving their first child.

Their love making sessions were intense and Jen's inner walls and muscles, plus her back muscles, lower back and thigh muscles, were quite sore, though pleasantly sore, by now. They hadn't had this much sex since their last vacation, about 6 months ago. Oh, they spent whole weekends in bed and made love every night during the week, but not an entire week doing nothing but making love. And they still had 7 days left...

Part of these sessions was the latest one in which they'd pretended that the world had ended and they were alone.

Role-playing to spice up their sex life or not, amazing sex or not, Jen knew that none of these things was the glue of their relationship, she knew that they would still be in love and together even without these things.

The true glue was their unconditional love for one another, their commitment to each other, the deep and abiding friendship they shared, on which basis they'd turned their dreams into reality, and the utter and complete trust they had in each other.

Jen knew that they would prevail all obstacles life would throw at them, even if they somehow really ended up being the last two people in the world.

For they would stand side by side, through it all, loving and supporting each other.

Always.

THE END

REVIEW!

**READ THIS: **following this part is an alternate ending, in which the end of the world really did happen, cause I personally would feel a little disappointed if I was reading this fic, but if it was written by someone else, and it would turn out that it didn't really happen. So, expect an alternate ending soon.


End file.
